


Past Life

by booklover13



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover13/pseuds/booklover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Davis went to the Digital World wasn't with TK and Kari. In fact, during his first trip his name wasn't Davis, it was Takuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> I moving my stuff over from ff.net and plan to get back into writing this summer and finally start moving forward with this story.

I look at the round goggles in my hands. Every other day of the year, I would put them on my head and wear them proudly. Today was different. On this date twelve years ago I had returned from my second adventure in the Digital World. I opened the top draw of my desk. Under paper and pencils are an old D-Tector and a pair of cracked square goggles.

I took out the old digivice first. Memories assaulted my mind. Returning there with Zoey, Tommy, JP, Kouji, and Kouichi. Once again running into Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo, only to find out they were the new warriors of wood, earth, water, and steel respectively. Defeating four of the remaining Daemon Lords, Barbamon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, and Belphemon Rage Mode. Then after all the trials we went though, when we returned home we find the train station in ruble around us. Discovering that in returning the Digital World to it's youth, we had returned to ours, taking years off bodies. When it was over we were all four years old.

That brought me to the goggles, the only other thing I have left to confirm that my first two trips to the Digital World were real (other than my friends that is). I put the round goggles into the draw and slipped the square ones on my head.

>Linebreak<

"Why are you wearing those goggles," TK asked. Why did he have to notice so quickly? Then again replacing the goggles of my idol, with cracked square ones is a little odd. A little odd that is, if one doesn't know the history of them, and telling the others had never really been in the cards. That just meant I be careful what came out of my mouth next. Looking at the clock, I realized time was on my side.

"What do you mean, why am I wearing goggles! I wear these every day."10 "I meant"-9-"why ar"-8-"en't you"-7-"wearing"-6-"the gog"-5-"gles Tai"-4-"gave you." Look thoughtful, 3, look thoughtful, 2. "Weeelllll,"-1-"you see" _Briiiinnggg_ I'm saved by the bell.

"Talk to you after school okay." I shouted as I ran to class. "It's TK," he called to me as he when to his class. I shouldn't be surprised, after how many times I've purposely messed up his name he would think I just called him OK. Then again, I thought as I sat down, I have done my best to make him think I'm an idiot. But what else could I do. I couldn't let them know I already knew about the Digiworld. When I just accepted things, they just assumed it was foolishness. When I was confused by the differences, they assumed it was stupidity. Well they should know what happens when people assume things.

>Linebreak<

The rest of the day was normal as it could get, the exception I had to be hurry to leave school before TK could find me. After he had noticed the difference in goggles, I had to avoid everybody else so they wouldn't also notice. I had left Veemon with Ken, at the same time I had 'conveniently' left my digivice there. The rest of the afternoon was going to be spent pretending I wasn't home so I could catch up with soon odd, I mean old friends in peace.


End file.
